


Black Bird

by Luner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Physical Abuse, Song Lyrics
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luner/pseuds/Luner





	Black Bird

Yolun başında, gözlerini on metre ilerideki silüetlere dikmiş biçimde duruyordu. Silüetleri daha iyi seçebilmek için paltosunun cebinden gözlüklerini çıkardı. Kemik çerçeveyi iyice yerleştirdikten sonra silüetlerin olduğu yöne tekrar odaklandı. Gözlüğüyle bu mesafeden onların insan silüeti olduğunu seçebiliyordu şimdi. Nerede olduğunu, buraya nasıl geldiğini bilmiyordu. En son yurttaki yatağında uyandığını biliyordu. Canı sıkılmış, temiz hava almak için dolaşmaya çıkmıştı ama ayakları onu buraya sürüklemişti. Yinede burada ona tanıdık gelen bir şeyler vardı. Sanki daha önce buraya gelmiş gibiydi ya da görmüş. Kim bilir belki gelmişti. Önünde etrafı düzensiz sıralanmış uzun ağaçlarla kaplı, biçimsiz, çamurlu bir yol vardı. Bir kaç adım ileride bir nehir akıyordu. Aktığını söylemek zordu gerçi, daha çok boşluğa örtülmüş siyah bir kefen gibiydi. Nehrin üstünde insanlara ulaşmasını sağlayacak olan tahta bir köprü vardı. Köprüye taş atsan yıkılacak gibiydi.

Kyungsoo yurda geri dönmek için arkasını dönüp, attığı iki adımdan sonra kafası karışmış bir biçimde durdu. Hangi yoldan gidecekti? Tekrar silüetlere sonra tekrar geldiği yola baktı. Böyle bir yoldan geçtiğini çok da hatırlamıyordu gerçi. Paltosunun önünü iyice çekip kollarını önünde kavuşturup gözlerini kapattı. Hatırlamaya çalıştı ama işe yaramadı. Eğer ilerlerse iyice kaybolmaktan korkuyordu. Şimdilik olduğu yerde durmak ona daha güvenilir geliyordu. Ama hayatının sonuna kadar burada duramazdı. Elini paltosunun içine attı ve pantolununun cebinden telefonunu çıkardı. Tam Alex'i arayacakken telefon kapandı. "Siktir," diye geçirdi içinden. Kyungsoo etrafına tekrar göz attı ama sonuç olumsuzdu. Umutsuzca dikdörtgen çizerek yürümeye başladı. Gözü tekrar köprünün diğer ucundaki insanlara ilişti? Bir an sessizce olduğu yere çömelerek sabaha kadar orada beklemeyi düşündü. "Saçmalama Kyungsoo! Sen de kaybolan her normal 21 yaşındaki yetişkinler gibi gidip yakınlardaki insanlardan yardım isteyeceksin." Emin olamayan adımlarla köprüye doğru yürüdü. Olduğu yerden uzaklaştıkça yerdeki zambakları farketti. Bu çöpün, çamurun arasında nasıl bu kadar canlı durabildiklerini düşündü. Köprünün başına geldiğinde, yerden aldığı büyük bir taşı -üstündeki solucanla birlikte- olan gücüyle köprüye attı. Taşın çıkardığı sesin karanlıkta yankılanmasıyla kendisi bile ürpermişti. Köprü biraz sallanmıştı ama yerindeydi. İnsanlardan biri dönüp onun olduğu yöne baktı. "Gerizekalı, gerizekalı" Kyungsoo bir süre insanlara baktı. En azından yaşlarını, cinsiyetleri seçmeye çalıştı ama başaramadı. Kyungsoo kış gecesinde terin saçının altından yanağına doğru süzüldüğünü hissedebiliyordu. Köprüye çıkıp ilerlemeye başladı. Attığı her adımda korkusu daha da artıyordu, köprünün sonunda ise tüm huzurun bedeninden çekilip alınışını hissediyordu. Yeterince yaklaştığında tek bir insanın orada dikildiğini gördü -köprünün başındayken 3 kişi olduklarına emindi. Onu hala silüetten başka bir şeye benzetemiyordu. Kalbi artık midesinde atıyordu. Omzuna dokundu -omzunu gerdiğini görmeseydi dokunmadığına yemin edebilirdi. Sesinden korkuyu silmeye çalışarak bir şeyler mırıldandı. Adam tepkisizdi. Korkuyordu ama bunu itiraf edip bir ödlek gibi davranamayacak kadar gururluydu. Adamın önüne geçmek için hamlede bulunduğunda adam çoktan yönünü Kyungsoo'ya döndü. Kyungsoo çığlık atmak, koşup kaçmak istedi. Ama orada nefesi kesilmiş biçimde önündeki adama bakmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamadı. Korkuyordu ama bunu hissedemiyordu. Hissedemiyor, düşünemiyordu. Tek yapabildiği heykel gibi durarak önündeki kalbine işleyen bir çift gri göze bakmaktı. Adamın yüzünün sağ tarafı tamamıyla metalle kaplıydı, sol tarafı ise bir iskeletin yüz yapısını anımsatıyordu, zayıf ve bir kağıt kadar beyazdı. üstünde elleri ve ayakları dışında tüm vücudunu mükemmel bir kusursuzlukla kapatan pelerini görünce neden sadece silüet gibi göründüklerini anladı.

Adam yukardan Kyungsoo'ya bakmaya devam ediyordu. Gri gözleriyle Kyungsoo'nun ruhuna iniyordu ve Kyungsoo her geçen saniye ruhunun parçalandığını hissetti. Gözlerini Kyungsoo'dan ayırıp, onun arkasındaki nehre odaklandı. Kyungsoo göz temasının kaybolduğunu hissettiğinde nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı, mantıklı bir açıklama getirmeye çalıştı. Belki de adam deliydi, belki partiden fırlayan gençlerden biriydi, belki yüzünü saklamak istediği için metal bir maskesi vardı.Durum karşısında olabildiğince normal görünmeye çalıştı.  
"Efendim? Pardon.." Adamın onu duyup duymadığından emin olmak için duraksadı, daha sonra rahat bir hava takınmaya çalışarak devam etti.  
"Theme Street'e nasıl gideceğimi öğrenebilir miyim? Temiz hava almak için dışarı çıkmıştım ama sanırım kayboldum. Buradan nasıl gidebilirim acaba?" çekingence gülümsemeye çalıştı. Adam gözlerini Kyungsoo'ya yöneltti tekrar. Kyungsoo'nun açısından oldukça korkunç görünüyordu. Adamın güler gibi olduğunu gördü ama bir ağzı olduğundan bile şüpheliydi. Adam tekrar nehre odaklandı, göz bebekleri, gözlerinin griliğini kaplayacak kadar büyüdü ve Kyungsoo'nun önünde diz çöktü.   
"Huh?"  
Kyungsoo'nun bacakları artık jöleye dönmüştü. Oradan uzaklaşmak için döndüğünde karşıdan ona doğru yaklaşan başka bir adamın silüetini gördü. Adam yaklaştıkça Kyungsoo onun dış hatlarını daha rahat seçebiliyordu. Kyungsoo bacaklarındaki gücü tekrar buldu. Diğerinin aksine önündeki oldukça insani görünüyordu. Yırtık salaş pantolonu, beyaz tişörtü ve üstündeki kot cekete bakarak normal bir genç olduğunu söylemek mümkündü. Uzun boyu olmasa Kyungsoo'dan bile genç görünüyordu.   
Düzgünce sağa taranmış siyah saçlara ve insanın içini buz gibi donduran gri gözlere sahipti. Tıpkı o da diğer gri gözler gibi Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinden öteye, ruhuna bakıyordu ama bu sefer bir şeyler farklıydı. Adamın gözlerine baktıkça Kyungsoo'da onun ruhuna inebiliyor gibiydi. Kyungsoo içinde oluşan rahatsızlığı görmezden gelmeye çalışarak, normal bir insan görmenin rahatlığına odaklanmaya çalıştı.   
"Theme Street'e nasıl gidebileceğimi söyley..."  
"D.O Kyungsoo..."  
Kyungsoo adamdan çıkan insansı fakat mekanik sesten adını duyunca irkildi. Kendi sesini kaybetmiş gibi hissetti, o karanlık duman tekrar kalbini sıkmaya başlamıştı. Geri geri yürümeye başladı. Arkasındaki diğer adama çarpınca inledi. Diğeri tepkisiz bir şekilde bir adım geri gitti. Adam Kyungsoo'ya doğru ilerlerken Kyungsoo iyice kapana kısılmış hissetti. Aralarında iki adım kaldığında, Kyungsoo artık sınırda hissediyordu.  
"Dur!"  
Adam durdu.

Kyungsoo gözlerini kaçırarak başını öne eğdi. Adamın yalın ayak olduğunu farketti. Kim böyle bir pislikte yalın ayak yürüyebilirdi. Adamı ayaklarından itibaren süzmeye başladı. Kemerinin tokasının bir yılan kafasının iskeleti olduğunu farketti. Biraz daha yukarı çıktı. Ölü bir kelebeği ceketinin yakasına iliştirmişti. Biraz daha yukarı çıktı. Boynundaki dikiş izini farketti. Biraz daha yukarı baktığındaysa tekrar gri gökyüzüyle karşılaştı. Kyungsoo orada daha çok kaldıkça daha çok irkiliyordu.  
"Kimsin sen?" diye sordu sersemlemiş bir biçimde. Sersemlemişti de çünkü.   
Adamın dudağının kenarı hafifçe yukarı kıvrıldı. Öfke Kyungsoo'nun içinde hafif bir rüzgar gibi geçti.  
"Adımı nerden biliyorsun?"   
"Sanırım sen de benimkini biliyorsun ama hatırlaman biraz zaman alacak gibi. Sorun değil vaktimiz var, değil mi Hyuk?"   
Kyungsoo tepkisiz iki adam arasında gözlerini gezdirdi.  
"Tanrı aşkına!" diye mırıldandı.  
"Bak bana yolumu tarif et, bende sessizce uzaklaşayım sonra birbirimizin yüzünü bile hatırlamayalım"  
Adam Kyungsoo'nun yüzündeki duygu karmaşasını incelerken gülmeye başladı, kıkırdamalar tiz bir kahkahayı takip etti. Kyungsoo artık içindeki öfke rüzgarının bir fırtınaya dönüştüğünü hissetti. Hızlı adımlarını köprüye yöneltmişti ki adam onu kolundan tutup geri çekerek yere fırlattı. Kyungsoo kolunda hissettiği acıyla inledi. Sabahtan beri tepkisiz duran Hyuk'un göz bebekleri biraz daha büyümüştü. Kyungsoo kolunu tuturak dizlerinin üstünde doğruldu. Adam, Kyungsoo'ya yürüyüp onun hizasında eğildi, ağzını kulağına yaklaştırıp mekanik sesiyle konuştu.  
"Benimki gibi bir yüzü unutmak mümkün mü sence?"  
Yüzünü geri çekip onaylamaz biçimde başını salladı.   
"Şu an kendini bir görebilsen..." dedi alaycı bir ifadeyle.  
Kyungsoo kolundaki acıyı deli gibi hissediyordu. Gözünden düşen yaşın yaklaşık yarım saattir içinde bulunduğu durumdan mı yoksa acıdan mı olduğunu kestiremiyordu. Adam Kyungsoo gibi diz çöktü ve kemik gibi uzun parmaklarıyla çamurla oynamaya başladı. Bir süre o şekilde durdular. Kyungsoo doğruldu tekrar kaçmak için adım attı ama adam ondan hızlıydı. Kyungsoo'yu ensesindeki saçlarından çekerek yine yere fırlattıı. Kyungsoo çığlık attığında adam yerde acıyla yatan Kyungsoo'ya baktı.  
Tüm gücünü kullanarak ayağıyla Kyungsoo'nun kalbine bastırdı, yerde yatan çelimsiz çocuk acıyla kıvrandı. Adam eğildi, yüzünü Kyungsoo'ya yaklaştırdı. Kyungsoo adamın sıcak nefesini yüzünde hissediyordu.   
"Bir daha kaçmaya çalışırsan daha beteri olur"   
Adam tekrar doğruldu.   
"Adıma gelince, sen de biliyorsun. Hadi ama Kyungsoo en iyi sen biliyorsun, hatırlaman çok zor olmamalı" Kyungsoo tekrar acıyla inledi.  
"Pekala, sana bir ipucu vereceğim" Adam ayağını çekti ve iki adım geri çekildi.  
"Aileni kaybettiğin yangını hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Hm? Orda gördüğün çocuğu da hatırlıyorsundur eminim. Hatırladın mı? Elini tutup sana söz veren çocuk? Unuttuğun için üzülmeliyim şuan." Kyungsoo'nun gözleri yuvalarından çıkacak gibi oldu. Adam yerde nefessiz yatan ifadeyi görünce dudağının kenarı tekrar yukarı kıvrıldı.  
"Bence kafanda bir şeyler canlandırdım gibi" dedi adam Kyungsoo'nun kafasına ayağıyla dokunarak.  
"Kyungsoo!" Adam tüm öfkesini kusar gibi bağırdı ama hiç sinirli durmuyordu, gülüyordu.  
"Kai."

Etrafındaki her şey donmuştu, düşünemiyor, tepki veremiyordu. Kai alkışlayarak gülmeye devam etti.   
"Sonunda! Beni gerçekten unutmuş olsaydın bu ikimiz içinde utanç verici olurdu."   
"Hadi, burada yatarak bana vakit kaybettiriyorsun, doğrul hemen" Kyungsoo emir almış gibi hissizce doğruldu.  
"O günü hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Sana verdiğim sözü hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Küçük Soo.. Ben gözlerindeki dehşeti hala her ayrıntısıyla hatırlıyorum. Şimdi de aynı dehşeti görebiliyorum."  
Kyungsoo önündeki nehre odaklanmış, hiçbir şey diyemiyordu. Vücudunda çok şey olup bitiyordu ama dıştan boştu.   
"Sana o gün verdiğim sözü bana tekrarlar mısın? Hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"  
"Hiçbir şey gerçek ailenin yerini tutamaz ama..." dedi Kai sesinde o günkü çocuğun masumluğuyla.  
"...Söz veriyorum seni ailesiz bırakmayacağım" diye tamamladı Kyungsoo tıpkı bir rüyadan uyanır gibi Kai'ye bakarak.  
"Bunu da hatırlıyorsun!" diyerek Soo'nun elini tuttu. Soo ateşe dokunmuş gibi elini geri çekti. Kai yüzüne sahte bir üzüntü ifadesi yerleştirdi ve konuşmaya devam etti.  
"Ben sözümü tutmak için çok çalıştım, yemin ederim! Çok çalıştım Soo. Bugünde son aşamasını tamamlamak için seni buraya çağırdım."  
Kai'nin dediği her bir cümleyi sindirmeye çalıştı. Karşısındaki adam o gün gördüğü çocuktan çok farklıydı. Söylediği hiçbir sözde güven yoktu. Kyungsoo tüm bunların bir kabus olmasını istiyordu. Eğer bu kadar çok şey bilmeseydi Kai olduğuna bile inanmayacaktı. Oradan uzaklaşmak istiyordu ama kapana kısılmış hissediyordu. Adamın ağzından çıkan her kelime onun için bir emir gibiydi.  
"Çağırdın? Beni nasıl buldun? Neden şimdiye kadar değil de şimdi, böyle bir zamanda karşıma çıkmayı seçtin?"  
Eğer Kai onu okulda görmeye gelmiş olsaydı şu ankinden çok daha farklı olurdu.  
"Seni nasıl mı buldum? Seni kaybettiğimi hatırlamıyorum Soo. Sen beni farketmek için çok dikkatsizdin."  
Dinledikçe cevap bulmak yerine gittikçe kafası karışıyordu.  
"Ben şimdi buradan gidiyorum ve bunlar hiç olmamış gibi yapıyorum sende verdiğin sözü tutma zorunluluğunu üstünden atabilirsin." deyip köprüye doğru bir kaç adım attı. Kai onu durdurmak için uğraşmıyordu. Ufak bir rahatlama hissetti. Köprünün başına doğru ilerledi. Köprünün başında Hyuk onu bekliyordu. Gitmemesi için Soo'nun kolundan tutup kolunu iskelet elleriyle sıktı. Kyungsoo acıyla inliyor, tüm gücünü kaybettiğini hissediyordu .Kemikli elin tenine batışı canını yakıyordu.  
"Aileni görmeyi istemiyor musun hiç? Onları özlemiyor musun?" diye sorarak yaklaştı Kai.  
"Kes sesini" diye konuşmaya çalıştı Kyungsoo. Kai olduğu yerde durdu, bir kaç saniye Kyungsoo'nun inlemelerinden başka bir şey duyulmadı. Hyuk hala koluna bastırmaya devam ediyordu.  
"Yazık. " Hyuk'a bırakması için eliyle işaret etti. Kyungsoo kolunu tutarak dizlerinin üstüne yığıldı, başını öne eğmişti. Gözlerinden düşen yaşlar yanağından süzülerek kucağına düşüyordu. Kai'yi tam önünde hissedebiliyordu. Bakmak için kafasını kaldırdığında ona doğrultulmuş silahı farketti.   
Çaresizce ağlayarak başını tekrar öne eğdi.  
"Lütfen" dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından.  
"Tutmam gereken bir söz var Soo, seni ailesiz bırakmayacağım. Her gece ağlayarak ailenin fotoğrafına bakmana dayanamıyorum."  
"Hayır... Lütfen"   
Kai silahı indirdi. Gerilmiş biçimde boş elini saçına götürdü.  
"O kadar zavallı görünüyorsun ki" dedi acıyla gülerek.  
"Kalk ayağa" diye emeretti.  
Kyungsoo titreyerek ayağa kalktı. Kai elini uzattı, Kyungsoo bir kaç saniye çekindikten sonra elini tutu.  
"Gözlerini kapat" Kyungsoo gözlerini kapattı. Yüzündeki ifade bir kaç saniye önceki kadar beter görünmüyordu.  
Kai silahı tekrar Kyungsoo'ya doğrulttu.  
"17'e kadar say, seni güvende tutacağıma söz veriyorum."   
Kyungsoo titrek sesiyle saymaya başladı.  
"1..2..3...4...5...6... Lütfen." diye hıçkırdı.  
"Say!"  
"...7...8...9...10...11...12...13..."  
"Daha mutlu olacaksınız!"  
"...14...15..."  
"Umarım bana kızgın değilsindir. Bir gün bunun önemini daha iyi anlayacaksın, bana minnettar olacaksın"  
"...16...17"


End file.
